Tempus neminem non manet
by Circinus
Summary: "-Estuve analizando opciones, y si Harry no lo lograra, lo único viable sería una segunda oportunidad. Volver en el tiempo." Harry muere durante la batalla final, dejando a Hermione con una importante misión: volver al pasado y evitar como sea que Tom Riddle se vuelva Lord Voldemort, así sea necesario acabar con él.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan, es parte del fantástico mundo creado por J. K. Rowling Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, producto de los desvaríos de mi mente.

**Prólogo**

Estaba tirado con la cara pegada al piso. El olor del bosque llenaba su nariz. Podía sentir el frío del suelo debajo de su mejilla, sus lentes habían caído a un lado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía y el lugar donde la maldición asesina le había pegado, dolía como si hubiera sido golpeado con acero. No se movió, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar donde había caído; con el brazo izquierdo doblado en un ángulo extraño y la boca semi-abierta.

Había esperado oír porras y vivas de triunfo, júbilo por su muerte, pero en lugar de eso se oían pasos apresurados, susurros y murmullos que llenaban el aire.

- Mi señor….mi señor –

Era la voz de Bellatrix, como si le hablara a un amante. Harry no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, en cambio dejó que sus demás sentidos exploraran su situación. Sabía que la varita seguía guardada entre su ropa porque podía sentirla entre el pecho y el suelo, un pequeño bulto en su estómago le decía que la capa invisible también estaba ahí, fuera de la vista de los demás.

- Mi señor -

- Eso es todo – dijo la voz de Voldemort.

Más pasos, varias personas estaban alejándose del lugar. Desesperado por ver que era lo que pasaba y por qué Harry abrió un poco los ojos.

Voldemort se estaba poniendo de pie, varios mortífagos se alejaban de el rápidamente, regresando a la multitud. Solamente Bellatrix permanecía arrodillada junto a él.

Harry cerró de nuevo los ojos y consideró lo que había visto. Los mortífagos se habían agrupado alrededor de Voldemort, quien al parecer había caído al suelo. Algo pasó en el momento en que atacó a Harry con la maldición asesina, ¿había colapsado Voldemort también? Así parecía, los dos habían caído inconscientes por un breve tiempo y los dos

habían regresado…

- Mi señor, permítame –

- No necesito ayuda - dijo Voldemort fríamente. A pesar de que no lo podía ver Harry se imaginó a Bellatrix retirando la mano - El muchacho, ¿Está muerto?

Hubo un completo silencio en el claro. Nadie se acercó a Harry pero sintió las miradas sobre él, que parecían oprimirlo con mas fuerza contra el suelo, estaba aterrorizado de que un dedo o un párpado se fueran a mover y lo delataran.

- Tú- dijo Voldemort, y hubo un estallido de pánico - Examínalo, dime si está muerto o no.

Harry no supo quien había sido enviado a verificar su muerte, solamente podía permanecer tendido en el suelo, con el corazón golpeando violentamente y esperar a ser examinado, pero al mismo tiempo un pequeño consuelo lo invadía y era que Voldemort estaba preocupado de acercase a el, que Voldemort sospechaba que algo había salido mal.

Unas manos, más suaves de lo que había esperado, tocaron a Harry en la cara y sintieron su corazón, podía oír la respiración agitada de una mujer.

- ¿Draco está vivo? ¿Está en el castillo?

El susurro fue apenas audible, los labios de la mujer estaban a centímetros de su oído, la cabeza inclinada tan abajo que su largo cabello tapó la cara de Harry.

- Si – murmuró Harry.

Sintió que la mano sobre su pecho se contraía, las uñas se encajaron en su piel. Entonces la mujer la retiró y se levantó.

- ¡Está muerto! - dijo Narcissa Malfoy a la multitud.

En ese momento gritaron de triunfo y golpearon con los pies el suelo, a través de los párpados Harry vio fuegos rojos y plateados ser lanzados al aire en señal de celebración.

-¡Silencio!- bramó Lord Voldemort, y mirando a Bellatrix, expectante a su lado, ordenó -Compruébalo

Harry se quedó congelado, dándole vueltas a las implicaciones de esa. orden. Bellatrix no le dio tiempo de actuar, unos instantes después, un rayo verde se desprendió de su varita, impactando directamente en el pecho de Harry.

Esos fueron los últimos momentos de la vida de Harry Potter.

* * *

La fría voz de Voldemort resonó en todo Hogwarts, anunciando lo que todos temían pero nadie se atrevía a decir.

- Harry Potter está muerto. Murió mientras trataba de huir y salvarse, mientras ustedes daban la vida por él. ¡Les traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que el héroe se ha ido!...

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aún así, continuó caminando hacia la entrada del castillo. Necesitaba comprobar que esas horribles palabras eran verdad.

Todos los defensores de Hogwarts corrieron hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la voz. A los pies del Mago Tenebroso, yacía Harry. El último vestigio de esperanza del Mundo Mágico se había extinguido.

Aprovechando la confusión reinante, Hermione se lanzó un hechizo Desilusionador y se acercó a Ron, para susurrarle entre sollozos:

-Ron, ya es hora.

El pelirrojo asintió levemente e intentó esbozar una sonrisa de aliento para infundirle ánimos.

Hermione salió corriendo mientras intentaba no chocar con nadie, para evitar atención no deseada. Rápidamente llegó al baño de chicas del segundo piso, donde se encontraba todo lo que necesitaba para su misión.

-Finite Incantatem.

En ese momento se hizo visible una mochila, al igual que ella misma. Se la colocó y de dentro del bolsillo de su campera sacó un pequeño frasco plateado. No se dio tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y bebió hasta la última gota.

Mientras todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, comenzó a recordar cómo llegó a estar en esa situación.

_-Harry, necesitamos un plan B- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a la mesa de Grimmauld Place._

_El Elegido, bastante ocupado en terminar su desayuno, levantó la mirada expectante._

_-Yo creo en ti, pero debemos tener una segunda opción por si las cosas no salen de acuerdo a lo planeado._

_Ron, que hasta ese momento había estado hojeando El Profeta, lo dejó a un lado y preguntó a qué se refería la chica._

_-Estuve analizando opciones, y si Harry no lo lograra, lo único viable sería una segunda oportunidad. Volver en el tiempo._

_Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, mientras los dos muchachos procesaban lo que habían oído y lo que esto implicaba._

_-Descubrí una poción mucho más potente que los giratiempos, que permite volver hasta varios años atrás. Sé que es peligroso, el Tiempo es algo con lo que no se debe jugar. Un pequeño cambio, podría significar una gran diferencia en el futuro. Lo utilizaríamos como último recurso, cuando las cosas ya no puedan ser peores._

_-¿Y a qué momento exacto volverían?- preguntó repentinamente Harry._

_-Todo depende de lo que queramos evitar._

_Durante unos segundos, reinó el silencio, mientras los tres amigos contemplaban las distintas posibilidades._

_-Volvamos un momento antes de que Harry... pierda. Podríamos ayudarlo a acabar con Voldemort- propuso Ron._

_-Tal vez deberíamos volver a advertir al Harry del pasado que Sirius no corre verdadero peligro, y así salvar a más de una persona- ofreció Hermione._

_-Si pueden volver años atrás, podrían avisarle a La Orden de la traición de Pettigrew. De esta manera, estaríamos manteniendo vivos a mis padres y a muchos más._

_-Harry, eso sería reescribir la historia completamente... ¿están dispuestos a arriesgarse a eso?_

_Todos calcularon los peligros que podía acarrear cambiar drásticamente los hechos volviendo tantos años atrás. Entonces, Harry volvió a hablar, y un brillo vengativo relampagueó en sus ojos:_

_-Hermione, creo que deberíamos tomar los riesgos. Es más, podríamos evitar millones de muertes liquidando a Voldemort en su niñez- paró un segundo y continuó con su punto- Sería sencillo, nadie notaría la ausencia de un huérfano más en Londres y así no haría daño._

_-Incluso, se lo podría matar antes de que naciera. De todos modos, su madre murió dándolo a luz, no acabaríamos con ninguna vida inocente- comentó Ron._

_Hermione los contempló a ambos horrorizada._

_-¿Acaso siquiera pensaron en lo que están proponiendo? Nosotros no somos como él, pero tal vez él pueda ser como nosotros, con un poco de ayuda, claro. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._

_Sus amigos no podían creer lo que ella estaba insinuando. ¿En serio creía que Voldemort podía cambiar?_

_-¡Estamos hablando de Lord Voldemort, Hermione! El asesino de miles y miles de muggles, hijos de muggles y cualquiera que se atreviera a defenderlos. ¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES!- gritó Harry, indignado._

_-Esa es la idea, que Lord Voldemort nunca exista. No hay por qué castigar a un alma que lo único que conoció fue el odio y el rechazo._

_Luego de mucho discutir, el trío llegó a un acuerdo. Hermione debía volver en el tiempo al sexto año de Tom Riddle y evitar la existencia de Lord Voldemort. En caso de que no lo lograra en el lapso de dos años, debía encargarse de acabar con él. _

De repente Hermione sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, y el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, se materializaba antes sus ojos.

* * *

Hace poco se me ocurrió esta historia y no pude parar hasta escribirla. Necesitabas plasmarla en algún lado. Espero les guste y disfruten leyéndola así como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

Por favor, dejenme sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias o lo que sea a través de mensajes o reviews.

Muchas gracias, nos leemos.


	2. 1942

**Disclaimer:** los personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan, es parte del fantástico mundo creado por J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, producto de los desvaríos de mi mente.

**Capítulo 1: 1942**

Hermione miró a su alrededor, el baño seguía exactamente igual, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Estaba vacío, lo que significaba que las clases todavía no habían comenzado, tal y como le era necesario.

Se sentía muy extraña, mareada y con un leve dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, por lo que se acercó al lavabo y se enjuagó la cara. El hechizo desilusionador se había esfumado con el viaje en el tiempo, por lo que pudo ver su reflejo en el gran espejo frente a ella. Aún seguía en estado de shock por la muerte de Harry, y en su mente todavía permanecían los ecos de la fría risa de Voldemort.

Se instó a ponerse en movimiento y comenzó a repasar mentalmente su plan.

Primero: buscar a Dumbledore.

Segundo: contarle lo sucedido.

Tercero: esperar desesperadamente que todo vaya bien.

Era consciente de que su plan no era demasiado elaborado, pero todo dependía del apoyo del anciano profesor.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió sigilosamente, con cuidado de que nadie la descubriera en los corredores desiertos antes de que el resto de los alumnos llegara a Hogwarts.

* * *

Golpeó a la puerta del despacho de Mc Gonagall, el cual, si sus cálculos no fallaban, debería ser ocupado ahora por el profesor de Transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, nadie respondía a sus llamados.

Luego de tocar por tercera vez consecutiva, su paciencia disminuía a medida que su inseguridad porque algo hubiese salido mal iba en aumento. De repente, oyó una conocida voz a sus espaldas que la interrogaba.

-¿Qué es lo que la trae tan temprano por mi despacho, señorita …?

-Grant, Hermione Grant-improvisó la chica rápidamente.

-Muy bien señorita Grant, ¿gusta pasar?

El mago apuntó la puerta con su varita y esta se abrió instantáneamente. Ambos pasaron y Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, mientras invitaba a Hermione a hacer lo mismo con un gesto.

La escrutó con la mirada, a través de las gafas en forma de medialuna, con esos ojos celestes que parecían ver a través de tu alma.

-Señor, yo … tengo algo muy importante que decirle. Es bastante complicado, y necesito su entera discreción y confianza –Dumbledore continuó observándola, un poco desconcertado- Sé que suena ridículo y poco creíble, pero en el futuro las cosas no serán tal y como son hoy. En mi tiempo, todo está muy mal, reina una guerra que acabó con miles de vidas tanto de magos como de muggles y la única manera de evitar que todo esto ocurra es tratar de cambiar todo desde el principio, por lo que estoy aquí.

Dumbledore mantenía sus ojos en ella, buscando un leve atisbo de que lo que Hermione decía no era cierto, sin encontrarlo. La preocupación se reflejó en su rostro y preguntó si tenía alguna manera de probarlo mientras sus ojos se volvían a posar en los de ella e intentaban ingresar en su mente.

-Profesor, no. Por su bien, no mire en mi mente, yo le mostraré lo que debe ver-dijo ella, mientras trataba a toda costa de bloquear su mente- Deberíamos usar su pensadero.

El mago estaba sorprendido, pero se mantuvo en silencio y abrió su armario, de donde sacó el recipiente de piedra en el cual flotaban los recuerdos plateados. Hermione se apresuró a colocar la punta de su varita en su sien y extraer un delgado hilo plateado que colocó dentro de la fuente.

Dumbledore sumergió su cara en el pensadero y comenzó a observar el recuerdo.

_Hogwarts estaba semidestruida. El caos reinaba en todas partes. Era un pandemónium. Se veían magos encapuchados con curiosas máscaras plata corriendo de aquí para allá mientras lanzaban hechizos de todo tipo a un variopinto grupo de contrincantes, que incluía jóvenes alumnos (lo que se podía suponer por su vestimenta) y magos y brujas de distintas edades que luchaban a cara descubierta. Se entremezclaban distintas clases de criaturas mágicas que estaban de uno u otro lado, entre ellas se incluían gigantes, acromántulas, centauros y hombres lobos. Los rayos verdes surcaban el aire, y cuerpos de uno y otro bando se desplomaban continuamente. _

Era una completa locura, y el entonces profesor de Transformaciones, decidió que era algo que se debía evitar a toda costa.

-Está bien señorita Grant, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?- dijo Dumbledore, dejando ver su preocupación por el tema.

-No necesito demasiado, solo entrar como alumna en sexto año y ser asignada en Slyhterin, además de las cosas esenciales para este curso. Sé lo que debo hacer, y no quiero que usted se vea más involucrado en esto.

-Supongo que no habrá problemas con eso. Tenemos los materiales necesarios, puesto que la fundación de Hogwarts, para aquellos alumnos con necesidades nos los proveerá. En cuanto a su casa, percibo que es una Gryffindor nata, pero por su patente astucia no será complicado colocarla en la casa Slytherin.

Dicho esto, Dumbledore marchó hacia un armario bastante desvencijado que se encontraba en una esquina apartada del despacho. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y tomó varios pilones de libros, los cuales comenzó a clasificar en distintos montones. Cuando hubo terminado, tomó uno de los montones y se lo tendió a Hermione, quien mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, los colocaba ordenadamente en su mochila expandida. Entre tanto, el profesor volvió hacia el armario, abrió un cajón del cual extrajo varias túnicas y accesorios con el escudo de Slytherin y le entregó estos a la chica.

Hermione apartó el libro de Adivinación que Dumbledore le había dado y se lo devolvió, alegando que tomaría todas las materias a excepción de esa.

-Deberá marchar a su Sala Común, Hermione y allí cambiarse para cuando lleguen sus compañeros, los cuales no tardaran demasiado en hacernos compañía.

Hermione le agradeció y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando recordó algo y se volvió.

-Por cierto profesor, tras el trágico accidente de mis padres ocurrido cuando era muy pequeña, comencé a vivir con mi abuela, a cargo de una tutora mágica, quien se ocupó de instruirme en las distintas áreas de la magia hasta hace un tiempo, cuando mi abuela falleció por causas naturales. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Por supuesto señorita Grant, le haré saber su historia al director Dippet, y también que ha quedado en Slyterin.

-Muchas gracias profesor- repuso la chica sonriendo, sacando del bolsillo de su mochila un diminuto caramelo de limón y ofreciéndoselo a Dumbledore.

-Oh, muchas gracias, son mis favoritos-le dijo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice- Creo que debería saber que la contraseña de su Sala Común es "Astutia". Mucha suerte señorita Grant.

Y bastante más animada que cuando había entrado, Hermione se marchó rumbo a las mazmorras, caminando enérgicamente.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos y de perderse numerosas veces en los laberínticos pasillos, que parecían llevarla siempre a su punto de partida y único lugar de referencia, el despacho que en su tiempo correspondía a Snape; llegó finalmente al cuadro que daba acceso a la Sala Común. Algo nerviosa, susurró la contraseña que Dumbledore le había dicho. Rápidamente el retrato le dio paso a la estancia que Hermione veía por primera vez y a partir de entonces vería bastante a menudo.

Una luz verdosa proveniente de las ventanas que daban al lago bañaba el lugar, el cual estaba decorado en tonos verde esmeralda y plata. La decoración recordaba a la de los castillos victorianos, mucho más lujosa que la de la sala de Gryffindor. En el centro había una gran mesa de roble oscuro de aspecto muy antiguo, cuyas patas tenían tallados de serpientes. A un costado, se ubicaba un hogar, rodeado por sillones de cuero negro.

Hermione se apresuró y se dirigió a la puerta que indicaba el cuarto de las mujeres de sexto año. Giró el picaporte y entró; las habitaciones eran bastante similares a las de Gryffindor, a diferencia de que en estas predominaban los colores verde y plata. Eligió la cama más alejada de la puerta y colocó sus pertenencias en el armario correspondiente.

La chica sacó de la expandida mochila la ropa que Dumbledore le había entregado y marchó hacia el cuarto de baño. Se duchó para quitarse el sudor y la suciedad de la batalla que aún la cubrían, y permitió que unas amargas lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua que caía. Un poco más reconfortada, salió de la ducha y se cambió. Ya lista, Hermione se miró en el espejo repetidas veces, hasta concluir que todo estaba perfecto, a excepción del escudo que llevaba en su vestimenta, un escudo que no reconocía como propio. Sin nada más que hacer, comenzó su camino hacia el Gran Salón, con un poco de tiempo de sobra aún antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione alcanzó la salida de las mazmorras (luego de otros cuantos minutos intentando encontrar el camino) ya se oían voces en los pasillos. Apresuró el paso en dirección a ellas, y pronto se encontró en medio de un corredor. Siguió a la multitud de alumnos, rodeada por un grupo de pequeños de segundo año que comentaban con emoción lo que había sucedido en sus vacaciones. Un poco más adelante, sobresaliendo por encima de la marea de niños que la circundaban, alcanzó a distinguir un grupo de slytherins que debían asistir a alguno de los años superiores. Le llamó la atención que todos rodeaban a un atractivo joven de pelo oscuro, el cual se mantenía en una silenciosa indiferencia ante el entusiasta relato de uno de sus compañeros. Hermione continuó observando a su alrededor, esperaba atisbar entre la multitud algún sujeto alto, lampiño y fantasmalmente pálido con ojos rojo sangre, consciente de lo estúpido que ese pensamiento resultaba. Finalmente llegaron al Gran Comedor y de forma automática se dirigió a la mesa de los leones. Se percató del error en la mitad del trayecto y giró en dirección opuesta, rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin. En uno de los extremos, algunas chicas que aparentaban su misma edad cuchicheaban y de vez en cuando soltaban carcajadas en medio de una animada conversación. Hermione se dirigió a ella y tímidamente les preguntó a qué año pertenecián.

-Somos de sexto, ¿y tú? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí- la interrogó una muchacha morena.

-Sí, soy nueva en el colegio. Tuve una tutora mágica hasta este año, e ingresaré en sexto también. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro, ¿y tú de dónde eres?

Hermione tomó asiento y comenzó a responder la interminable serie de preguntas de las slytherins ávidas de información, que pusieron a prueba su capacidad de invención con poco tiempo para pensar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo a unos sitios de distancia se ubicaba parsimoniosamente el grupo de chicos que había visto en el corredor y sintió la mirada escrutadora de todos clavada en ella. Por fortuna, el director Dippet decidió que era el momento de dar su discurso de bienvenida, y la salvó de continuar respondiendo el cuestionario de las chicas y soportando las miradas de los demás.

-Bienvenidos a otro año…- mientras el anciano profesor enunciaba su discurso, Hermione comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor. Su mente vagaba por la misión que acababa de comenzar. Buscó entre los alumnos a Riddle, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de que nunca había visto a Tom Riddle, solo a Lord Voldemort y que probablemente, el primero no se pareciera en lo absoluto al segundo. Una frase cortó sus cavilaciones- También quiero que le demos una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante: Hermione Grant, que cursará sexto año en la Casa Slytherin.

Toda la mesa de las serpientes aplaudió con clase la nueva incorporación, y posteriormente comenzó la ceremonia de Selección. Después de que el último alumno fuera sorteado, se dio inicio al banquete, apareciendo la comida y la bebida en las fuentes y jarros. Todo lo ocurrido en el día había provocado que Hermione llegara a la cena con un gran nudo en el estómago que le hizo imposible comer cualquier cosa, por eso, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y fingió interesarse en la conversación que mantenían sus compañeras sobre las nuevas modas parisinas.

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, el director los despidió y les deseó un buen inicio de clases. Hermione se levantó de la mesa junto a sus compañeras, decidida a no perderse otra vez.

Escoltada por sus nuevas amigas, atravesaron el laberinto de pasillos y llegaron a la Sala Común. Al entrar volvieron a encontrarse con el grupo de jóvenes del pasillo, que estaban sentados en los sillones frente al hogar. Varios de ellos se giraron para verlas y saludaron amistosamente a sus compañeras, mientras uno se dirigió a ella y le dijo:

-Bienvenida a la mejor casa de Hogwarts, Grant.

Hermione sonrió falsamente, pensando que la mejor casa estaba varios pisos más arriba, en la Torre Gryffindor, aunque callando su respuesta. Todos sonrieron ante ese comentario, sin embargo, el chico de piel pálida y cabello negro agregó:

-Ya veremos si estás a la altura de lo que esto implica- levantó una ceja y con la mirada la desafió a contestarle.

Hermione le sonrió, e ignorando la agresividad que destilaba el comentario le retrucó:

-Dalo por hecho.

Las demás comenzaron a despedirse y no muy segura de qué correspondía hacer, Hermione saludó generalmente a todos y se marchó a su cuarto. Mientras se desvestían, sus compañeras chismoseaban sobre las nuevas novedades, que para ella solo representaban un montón de nombres desconocidos.

-¿Oíste que Greenwood está saliendo con esa chica pelirroja de Hufflepuff?-dijo Caroline, mientras cepillaba su cabello pelirrojo.

-¡Qué mal gusto tiene ese chico, por las barbas de Merlín!-repuso otra.

-Hey Ágatha, ¿y qué sucedió entre tú y Malfoy este verano?- Hermione entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese muchacho rubio, de tez pálida y ojos grises, cuyos rasgos le habían resultado familiares, probablemente no fuera otro que el abuelo de Draco Malfoy.

-Nada Barbra, solo salimos un par de veces, pero no sé qué es lo que irá a pasar.

-Espero que pronto los veamos juntos- le deseó Caroline.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿vieron lo bien que vino Tom Riddle del orfanato? No sé qué les darán ahí, pero cada verano vuelve mejor que el anterior-dijo Barbra, terminando su frase con unas risitas.

-Es cierto que es muy atractivo, pero francamente, a mí me intimida bastante.

-Si, puede ser bastante escalofriante cuando quiere.

_Más de lo que tú crees,_ pensó Hermione.

-Estuviste muy bien con él, por un segundo creí que ibas a quedarte muda-la felicitó Caroline.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Hermione.

-Con Tom Riddle, el que te habló en la Sala Común.

Hermione la miró desconcertada, acababa de hablar con Tom Riddle sin siquiera reparar en que era él.

-Oh, no sabía que ese era su nombre-dijo, intentando disimular la sorpresa que todavía perduraba.

-Sí cariño, y acostúmbrate a él, porque créeme que lo oirás muy a menudo-replicó Barbra.

Continuaron hablando sobre temas sin importancia, sin embargo, Hermione, que se ubicaba en la cama más alejada y estaba completamente agotada, pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Perdón por la demora, entre el colegio y las tareas, parece que se me pasaron volando los días, semanas y meses, y este capítulo seguía guardado en mi computadora sin ver la luz. Mil disculpas por el atraso, espero les guste. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica, no duden en dejarme un mensaje o un review. Nos leemos.


End file.
